


Bias 02

by TutuAlice



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TutuAlice/pseuds/TutuAlice
Summary: 第四次圣杯战争后，远坂凛天天晚上会做噩梦，那个可怕男人……
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Rin, 金凛
Kudos: 4





	Bias 02

金发散下来，赤裸的半身懒洋洋的躺在柔软兽皮椅上假寐，猛狮无害的收起利爪，安静的趴在男人的脚边。阳光恰到好处的打下来，男人此时就像万人膜拜的神明一般，神圣而威严。不过看起来不像个善神，赤红的瞳孔一旦锁定猎物，撕裂的惨状可以预见。

远坂凛此时就被这阴冷的红眸盯住了。藏在袖中的宝石随时可以发起攻击，但手在抖，浑身都在颤抖，冷汗不断冒出。男人的手抚上了她的脸，就像被长蟒缠住，血腥又冰冷，缓缓的移动，修长的手指移到洁白的颈，稍稍用力，女孩的脸便涨得通红，不敢反抗，但求生的欲望使她发出呜咽声，生理泪水模糊了双眼，看起来楚楚可怜。四目对视，王静静的看着深蓝色的眼瞳慢慢涣散，手中的生命在消逝，掌握生命的支配感让王开始愉悦。凛最终支撑不住昏了过去，意识陷入黑暗之中。

深夜里，远坂凛再一次被惊醒，手捧着脸大口喘气。借着月色，凛拿起镜子，镜中的女孩面色红润，淡蓝色的瞳孔比起小时候深邃不少，洁白的颈上并无红痕。“Archer——！”凛下意识唤到，四周静静如也，红色的侍者并没有如期出现。

差点忘了，Archer这个家伙已经倒戈去了Caster那边。从小到大，凛便是独立的一个人，只是习惯了毒舌却又一直陪伴的Archer，突然的分别让凛一时调整不过来，心空荡荡的。

刚才的噩梦自父亲去世后便一直不断地在重复，距第四次圣杯战争已经过去十年，十年间，远坂家迅速凋零。巨额的财富在不擅长打理的神父经营下严重缩水，再加上自己的魔术的确烧钱，除了这座大宅，父亲所剩遗产已挥霍无几。

她也曾询问过那个冒牌神父关于梦境的事情，那个神父摆出皮不笑肉笑的招牌表情：“啊，可能是凛你还没走出四战中丧失父亲的阴影吧，教会倒是有安神的熏香，5000美元……”“不需要！”凛啪的一声直接挂掉了电话，开什么玩笑，就算是天天被噩梦缠绕也绝对不给那个奸商赚钱的机会！

梦也不是一直在延续。自从召唤出Archer后似乎就消失了，短短几十天的安逸睡眠让她忘了这个可怕的男人。照理说，当年出现在她家后院的金发男人应该是某个从者，在四战结束后应该也消失了，但年复一年的梦里，这个男人总是摇晃着红酒杯盯着她，让凛怀疑自己被下了某种魔术诅咒。在翻阅大量书籍后，却也无果。事实上，除了被惊醒以外，对于现实生活中毫无影响，久而久之，远坂凛便把这件事放在一边不予理会。

后半夜了起风了，凛裹紧了被子。她注定不是理想主义者，Archer的背叛虽然比较意外，但不能彻底打击到她，现在当务之急，是帮助士郎夺回Saber，圣杯之战或许还有转机。最棘手的是Caster手上目前有三骑从者，自己和士郎已经是光杆司令，简直是大难题。

“啊啊——”凛烦躁的抓起头发，只有在一个人的时候才会露出如此不成熟的一面。或许父亲大人在的话，会有更好的方法吧。凛丧气的想着，余光一瞥看到了团阴影，大概是没睡醒出现幻觉了。

等等不对劲——！脑子还没清醒，但手已经精准对着黑雾掷出了几颗宝石，因为躺在床上的缘故，凛剧烈的动作让自己摔了个狗吃屎，错过了男人抬手接住宝石的画面。

“嚯——真是毫无长进的杂修啊——！”缠绕远坂凛十年的声音再次，出现。


End file.
